<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tranquilo, no te voy a molestar by Cataclismico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413435">Tranquilo, no te voy a molestar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataclismico/pseuds/Cataclismico'>Cataclismico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Nen, Co-workers, M/M, POV Outsider, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataclismico/pseuds/Cataclismico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Babimyna sees Kurapika, he doesn’t think too much of him. He’s just a pretty, young blonde.<br/>Three months later, he's in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Babimaina | Babimyna/Kurapika, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, One-Sided - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tranquilo, no te voy a molestar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hellooo~<br/>This is more a headcanon than a fic :D<br/>*Chrollo travels a lot with his gang, that's why he's not physically present so much.<br/>English is not my first language, please let me know the mistakes!<br/>Edit to add: Kurokura is actually my ship, but only in this ultra controlled-not canon enviorments.</p><p>Now something about me, you can totally skip it!<br/>This is my secondary account, because i'm hidding from someone. I have this deep anxiety about them reading my works, and i constantly think they already know about this but hadn't told me, and i think in erase everything and stuff. So i almost didn't post this. But i'm working on my issues, so yay me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Babimyna sees Kurapika, he doesn’t think too much of him. He’s just a pretty, young blonde. Sure, he must be some kind of capable if he’s in that higher position; he doesn’t think Nostrade Group would have someone absolutely incompetent making the decisions – but he’s <em>too pretty</em> and <em>too young</em> to not to be fucking somebody (maybe the old guy Nostrade. Probably the old guy Nostrade). That’s what he'll say to Mr. Benjamin in the report of the first day of the merge.</p><p>Babimyna doesn’t let his guard down just because of that, of course. He’s nothing but precautious, and he takes pride on making a good job. He’s good analyzing people and situations, that’s why Mr. Benjamin put him in charge of <em>observe</em>.</p><p>And is because of that, at the end of the day, Babimyna has to change some of his statements about Kurapika. He informs his boss that actually, he’s very capable and they need to keep an eye on him. Babimyna is definitely keeping an eye on him.</p><p>At the end of the week, he has a completely new profile of Kurapika. He’s smart, critical and quick to elaborate solutions. He takes the lead in groups, not because of an imposing presence, like Mr. Benjamin, but because his logical thinking is hard to reject and the way he expresses himself make people listen and follow his lead.</p><p>(Okay, almost a new profile – he’s still a very pretty young blonde).</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Babimyna opens the door to the rooftop and takes a deep breath. There’s a lush green garden up there, one of the best ideas regarding welfare of employees. Babimyna surely appreciate it.</p><p>He scans the place looking for other people, because, at least for some minutes, until he has to return to his floor, he doesn’t want to interact with anybody. Luckily, he’s alone.</p><p>Cracking his neck, he sits in a bench under the shadow of a big bush (or little tree, he doesn’t know shit about plants), content with enjoying the peaceful atmosphere created in those highs.</p><p>He’s mostly annoyed because the deal didn’t work out; it’s clearly a lost for Mrs. Camilla. She <em>is</em> smart enough to realize Mr. Benjamin proposal was the best option for her unstable, new business, but she’s just being stubborn as always.</p><p>Whatever. Is not <em>his</em> lost; he did his job, he’s gonna get paid for it and Mr. Benjamin was not very interested in it since the beginning. <em>And</em> he could work together with Kurapika. Like, closer and more hours than normal. That’s a total win on his records.</p><p>In the last month, Babimyna has slowly, but irremediable, been more attracted to the blonde. He’s so competent and serious. And a <em>good person.</em> He shares his knowledge and recognizes the other’s good work.</p><p>He makes a little smile whenever Babimyna points out some solution, or stops the elevator doors for him, or thanks him for something. And Babimyna has starting to think of that smile as <em>his</em>, and that only feeds the new feelings inside him.</p><p>The garden’s door opening takes him back to the present. He’s glad he chose that spot, because the dense foliage hides him from the front view.</p><p>He listens steps approaching to a bench near his back, in the sunny side of the bush. There’s silence for a moment and then, “Hello.” Kurapika’s voice makes Babimyna snap his head back, but he only can see green. He’s about to reply when Kurapika speaks again, “Yeah, sure, I’ll wait.”</p><p>Oh, he’s on the phone. Babimyna’s glad he didn’t make a fool of himself.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I thought you had already finished your job,” whatever the other answers, makes Kurapika let out a breathy laugh. “How have you been?”</p><p>Babimyna considers his options. He can stay there, listening a clearly personal phone call, like a creep, or he can stand up, nod to Kurapika and leave the place, like a gentleman.</p><p>Well.</p><p>He <em>is</em> an information collector, after all.</p><p>And he really wants to know more about this person Kurapika is calling between work hours and that makes him laugh. Twice now, reacting at the answer the other is giving.</p><p>“I’m glad. Machi did say you should take that plane,” Kurapika's quiet for a bit and then sighs. “I’m- frustrated, I think,” he says and Babimyna’s ears almost prickle with the attention he’s putting on the one-sided talk. “I actually called you to vent, more than anything, sorry,” the apology is light, almost teasing, like he knows he doesn’t really have to do that. “We didn’t make the deal today and it- <em>irks </em>me… Yeah, that! We did a good job, I hate it’s wasted on someone that clearly doesn’t deserve it.” Kurapika buffs and there’s some movement in the bush, like he's ruffling its leaves. “I should be able to take this in a professional way, but it just bothers me. I mean, it doesn’t even matter to the plan for Tserriednich. I shouldn’t lose focus.”</p><p>Babimyna lifts his eyebrows, confused (and not because of the cute puppy-like grunt Kurapika makes at the end, which he totally archives in his mind to revisit later). It’s true they had important plans to Mr. Tserriednich, but is not one of the priorities in the short term. Maybe is something related to the Nostrade Group? Or is it just a Kurapika thing, already thinking in the future?</p><p>For a couple of minutes, Kurapika only listens. “Yeah… yeah,” his voice comes out thoughtful, and next thing he’s chuckling. “I’m gonna try to leave in time today and do that,” he sighs again, but he sounds more relaxed than stressed now. “Don’t say that!” he says scandalized, bursting in a laugh close to giggles. “You’re still at work, control yourself,” he adds without real intent. “I’d like that too, tho,” he continues with the softest voice (and he feels a physical <em>need</em> to know what Kurapika would like). “Mhmm… yes, don’t worry… No, I should go back now. Thank you for listen and- okay… Yeah. See you soon.”</p><p>The call ends in a fond note and Kurapika lingers for a moment before going back inside. Only after listening the door closing, Babimyna relaxes his posture again.</p><p>He watches the clouds move through the sky. He should go back too.</p><p>He had never listened Kurapika vent about something. Or talk like that, with that many voice inflections. It’s normal, though. They had met just two months ago and in their roles they don’t have really freedom of speech, like in lower positions. But he’d like…</p><p>He’d like to be the person at the other side of the line. He wants Kurapika goes to him to be vulnerable – at least the minimum amount to vent. And- curiosity is eating him. <em>Who's</em> <em>that person?</em> Who makes him laugh and be honest and expressive? His mind runs over the options, but almost all of them are valid: a sibling? A parent? A friend? A lover?</p><p>Babimyna drags his palm over his undercut, standing up. Whoever it is, is making Kurapika feel better, which is good. And whoever they are, they don’t spend nine to eleven hours a day, five or six days a week with him, like Babimyna does.</p><p>He’s not so sure how to feel about that.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It takes him three months.</p><p>Babimyna had ended an afternoon meeting with his team, everybody in high spirit because their good results.</p><p>Humming to himself, he’s closing his laptop when the coffee table catches his eye. There are still a few pastries and mini sandwiches, and a pretty blonde resonates in his mind. He has noticed that Kurapika tends to skip meals if the day is too busy, and the end of the month is the most intense time.</p><p>He grabs a little plate and a napkin, and selects three pastries, trying to put different options and lots of calories.</p><p>The building has this concept of more open spaces with a few closed but full-glass wall rooms; so there are different types of tables and chairs at disposition to choose. Kurapika usually sits in a desk near a window, a perfect point of contact with the team working beside him.</p><p>Babimyna finds him there, glaring at the two laptop screens in front of him. He seems to notices him and lifts his eyes, the frown softening a bit.</p><p>“Are you here because of Vincent?” he shots immediately.</p><p>“No,” his mind starts to run full speed, trying to remember the matter. “What happened with Vincent?”</p><p>“I was about to call him,” Kurapika straightens his back and Babimyna sees with the side of his eye some of Kurapika’s teammates glancing at them. “He was responsible to supply us with the data of this month, but the documents are a complete mess and there are a lot of false codes.”</p><p>Babimyna frowns and leans forward to have a quick look. He trusts Kurapika’s words, but he wants to see how much of an asshole Vincent has been.</p><p>“I’ll talk to him right away,” maybe he even fires him; Vincent has been doing a bad job since the merge, and Kakin Consortium doesn’t have place for that kind of behavior. “We’ll put this top priority and deliver the right data in a couple of hours, sorry guys.” </p><p>Kurapika nods, already tipping a message – for his team, he assumes. With no surprise to anyone, Kurapika’s team is totally loyal to him (more than to Nostrade or Kakin, Babimyna has noted), and he knows Kurapika reciprocates the feeling.</p><p>“So, what’s up?” Kurapika asks as he clears the screens and opens some new windows.</p><p>Babimyna puts the plate on the desk, “I thought maybe you hadn’t eaten since morning.”</p><p>Kurapika stops and blinks slowly a few times, watching the pastries.</p><p>“You’re right,” caught in his bad habit, a faint blush covers his cheeks. Then, he angles his face up, those pretty brown eyes looking at him, the little smile on his lips. “Thank you, Babimyna.”</p><p>And oh, fuck. He’s in love.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The man is dressed in a long black jacket, hands buried in his pockets, black hair slicked back, round earrings hanging heavily of his lobes. He’s standing in the entrance outside the lobby, absentmindedly looking at the golden sculpture in a corner.</p><p>Something in his presence sets Babimyna’s alarms on.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Babimyna asks him and dark eyes moves to him. Babimyna tenses in alert and can’t shake the feeling the man notices it, even if he only spare him a glance.    </p><p>The man’s posture reflects casual and confidence, like he isn’t out of place in the full glass and steel building, his green earrings and black boots between suits and heels. And in a way, he actually doesn’t; he’s <em>that</em> kind of people.</p><p> “I’m expecting someone,” he replies nonchalant.</p><p>Is he a client? If so, why Babimyna didn’t know about him? Maybe he came by his own, without checking a date. It's a very improbable option, but it could be: all in him exudes power.</p><p>And risk.</p><p>Is he a threat?  </p><p>“Should I contact them for you?” Babimyna offers, half out of politeness and half out of trying to get more information.</p><p>The man looks at him again and smiles, “No need.” Babimyna doesn’t miss the cutting tone – the conversation is over.</p><p>A bit reluctant, a bit relieved and very intrigued, Babimyna just nods as greeting and enters through the transparent doors, letting security, or whoever he's waiting for, to deal with him. </p><p>The receptionist is side-eyeing the man, but Babimyna can’t figure out if it’s because she’s nervous of his suspicious aura or if she wants to attract his attention.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Mr. Babimyna,” she addresses him.</p><p>“Good afternoon,” and he’s glad he’s never been too close to her, because he has the feeling she’d like to interrogate him about the man.</p><p>He rides the elevator up and is walking to where his team is nested, when he’s gloriously intercepted by Kurapika.</p><p>“Welcome back, Babimyna,” he gives him one of those lovely little smiles and some of the uneasiness evaporates. “How did your meeting go?”</p><p>“Pretty much ok, you know,” he makes a one-shoulder shrug. “It’s still too early to state a verdict. Mr. Tserriednich didn’t even show up.” Kurapika is rearranging his shirt sleeves and putting on his suit jacket. “Going out?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah, lunch,” he says and combs his hair with lose fingers. “See you.”</p><p>Babimyna watches him disappear behind the elevator doors, and a flash of the black haired man in the entrance crosses his mind. He has the impulse to follow him (he’s not sure if Kurapika or the stranger), but he placates it fast. Because c’mon. It doesn’t make sense.</p><p>He rolls his eyes to himself, restarting his way to his team. Instead of making assumptions, he should be glad Kurapika is properly eating. He certainly had been looking healthier lately and just now he had looked genuinely happy. Babimyna makes a mental note to treat him lunch or dinner one of these days.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>(Some weeks later, they have the third meeting. Mr. Benjamin, Mr. Nostrade and Mr. Tserriednich attend, along with their respective right hands.</p><p>Kurapika is strangely quiet. He does everything he’s supposed to do: he sits straight and is focused on the talk, delivers information and gives his opinion when asked. But there is <em>something</em>, something Babimyna thinks only someone like himself that has spent a lot of time observing and blatantly staring at the blonde, can perceive.</p><p>When the meeting is over and they are back at the Kakin Consortium building, Kurapika goes to the restroom and comes back half an hour later.</p><p>Babimyna still hasn’t said to Mr. Benjamin anything related Kurapika and his apparent interest in Mr. Tserriednich).</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It’s Mr. Nostrade’s idea to throw a party to celebrate the first six months merged. Mr. Bejamin agrees and Babimyna knows is more because he’s aware of the welfare normative than actual care.</p><p>They close a good restaurant, not fancy enough that the employees don’t feel uncomfortable to have a drink and laugh and be loud – and that’s Babimyna’s idea, product of his general knowledge of the personal.</p><p>As predicted, everybody has a good time. Mr. Benjamin and Mr. Nostrade stay the minimum to act like they mingled, and then leave them by their own. Food and alcohol flows, and before Babimyna notices, it’s already near midnight.</p><p>Most people are grabbing their things to hit a karaoke or a bar to continue the party. He notices Kurapika standing up too, looking amused but very sober (Babimyna can relate, he values his lucidity too much to get drunk).</p><p>He didn’t get to talk to him as much as he wanted during the dinner. They are, after all, part of the higher roles and is expected they mingle too.</p><p>He rushes to say the required <em>goodbyes</em> and exists, scaning the sidewalk to find Kurapika. He spots him by the restaurant’s wall, checking his phone and waving at the lively group of co-workers. Babimyna takes a step forward and opens his mouth to call him.</p><p>“Hey,” a voice says at his side and Babimyna turns quickly, startled.</p><p>It doesn’t matter that it has already been a couple of months, and that he only sees the man’s face briefly because he keeps walking past Babimyna; he recognizes him instantly.</p><p>The man in the building entrance.</p><p>Babimyna has a merciful second to keep his denial. Then, Kurapika looks at their way and his face brightens up with a beautiful smile. Babimyna’s heart breaks.</p><p>Because he gets it. He doesn’t need to see how Kurapika closes the distance between him and the man. He doesn’t need to see how his eyes are solely on him. He doesn’t need to see how the man circles Kurapika’s waist with his arm, how Kurapika’s hands lay on the other’s chest. How he leans his face up.</p><p>He doesn’t need to see the kiss.</p><p>Babimyna has always been good at concealing his emotions, but makes a double effort to mask them when the pair starts to walk in his direction and Kurapika registers he’s there.</p><p>“Babimyna,” he says when they are at reach and the smile directed at him this time is a remnant of the other one, still there in his eyes and lips. “I want you to meet Chrollo, my partner.”</p><p>And oh, his heart hurts at the confirming words and even more at the cuteness of them. Of course Kurapika wouldn’t use a vulgar word like <em>boyfriend</em>.</p><p>“Nice to formally meet you,” Chrollo says friendly and then looks at Kurapika, anticipating the question that was already forming in his pretty, pretty mouth. “We talk once I was waiting for you, right?”</p><p>He locks his eyes with Babimyna’s at the end, asking him, and there isn’t even a spec of wariness, challenge or jealousy and- Babimyna is actually upset he doesn’t see him as a threat to his relationship.</p><p>“Yeah, we did,” he answers and Kurapika directs him one of those little smiles; his heart soars.</p><p>“Do you want a ride?” the blonde asks him. “It’s getting late.”</p><p>Babimyna doesn’t think he can take one more minute with them without doing something stupid, so he declines, “Nah, thanks. I’ll grab a taxi.”</p><p>“You sure? S’really not a problem,” Chrollo points vaguely with his chin and Babimyna wants to pull his hair out because he can’t help following the gesture, as a well-trained dog.</p><p>A smooth, black Ferrari is parked right there and <em>obviously</em> is Chrollo’s car. And really, really, that never mattered before, that shouldn’t matter – but it <em>does</em>.</p><p>He has to suppress a groan.</p><p>“Thanks, but no,” Babimyna returns his eyes and passes them from Chrollo to Kurapika. “I’m thinking on hitting another place before.”</p><p>“Oh, ok,” Kurapika accepts his reason easily and Babimyna is thankful he doesn’t insist.</p><p>“Bye,” Chrollo says briefly, casually hanging his arm over Kurapika’s shoulders.</p><p>“Have fun,” Kurapika smiles at him again and Babimyna returns it like a professional.</p><p>“You too,” he answers automatically and regrets it instantly, thinking at the implications of Kurapika having fun with Chrollo.</p><p>Babimyna watches them walk away, Chrollo’s fingers playing lightly with Kurapika’s hair.</p><p>“Wanna go to another place, too?” Chrollo asks him. Kurapika only shakes his head, but Chrollo doesn’t miss it, because he hasn’t taken his eyes off his beautiful boyfriend.</p><p>“I just want to go home,” Kurapika tilts his head at Chrollo’s direction and he kisses the crown of it.</p><p>“Alright, love.”</p><p>Babimyna stops looking.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZWT3bD8sdo">La gata bajo la lluvia by Rocío Durcal</a> (eng subs!). I thought about it after finish the fic, so is not relevant, but it's a good lol mood for this, poor Babimyna jajajaj<br/>I swear i haven't drop my ice age fic and my ton of other wips.<br/>Besos besos &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>